Evil Danny
'Evil Danny '''was Danny Phantom's evil half after being possessed by Freakshow, and the secondary antagonist of "Control Freaks". ''Control Freaks Danny spots four ghosts robbing jewelry at a local jewelry store. His battle with all four ends in disaster when they escape before the cops come, making the cops think Danny is the thief. He escapes however. The next morning, Sam is woken by her cheery parents who urge her to try on a new pink floral dress, much to her dismay. Much to their dismay, she 'fixes' it up by spray painting it black and cutting it short. At breakfast, Danny enters to give Sam a new CD while her parents watch in disdain over him. A commercial for Freakshow's Circus Gothica plays, putting Danny in a trance. Sam's parents forbid her to go, but she states that they already have tickets. Taking him outside, Sam expresses her concern over her parents' opinions of Danny. She then says she's going to cut first period to watch the opening ceremony on the Circus Gothica train with Tucker (who is free first period) covering for her, much to Danny's concern. Danny's ghost sense lets loose and he ends up chasing after the four ghosts he fought last night, all of them flying away with stolen money in their hands. He shoots the bag out of one of the midget's hands, but it hits the chasing police car, causing them to crash into a fire hydrant and raising their grudge against him. The ghosts fly through a Circus Gothica billboard, which temporarily hypnotizes Danny when he sees the picture of Freakshow's staff. After shrugging it off, Danny ends up in Circus Gothica where Sam finds him. Turning human, he hides from the police and watches the opening ceremony with her. As Danny watches, he is once again hypnotized by Freakshow's staff. The ceremony is interrupted by Sam's parents, who have formed an angry mob behind them to boycott the circus, thinking it corrupts children. Freakshow encourages the goths to show the parents their true colors (all black) and to let them see them for who they are. With that, Danny announces to the public that he and Sam cut class, much to the crowd of goths' delight. Sam's parents find the two and they end up in school in a meeting with Principal Ishiyama and their parents. Given detention, Sam is also forbidden by her parents, who immediately takes a strong dislike to Danny's parents as well, to see Danny and her other "troubled friends", viewing him as a troubled youth. Sam states that her friends are normal, but Lancer then brings in Tucker, who is dressed like Sam. Back in the privacy of the circus, Freakshow reveals to his minions on how he uses the staff to control ghosts to steal money and goods for him, and that he plans to add Danny Phantom to his little party. In detention, Sam is upset over not being able to go to the circus while Tucker watches it via his PDA. Seeing the staff from the screen, Danny again is hypnotized and wants to "unleash his dark side at Circus Gothica". Unleash your dark side at circus Gothica. Leaving his desk to go out the door, Lancer confronts him until Danny overshadows him and causes him to lock himself in the janitor's closet before leaving. Sam and Tucker, shocked at his sudden behavior, follow him to the circus. At Circus Gothica, a hypnotized and corrupted Danny Phantom, in a Grim Reaper costume, performs for the people. Sam sneaks in backstage where she meets Freakshow. Danny however comes over and immediately jumps out of his trance state when he spots Sam. Freakshow retakes control of Danny and Sam realizes the staff lets him do so Danny phantom on a trance . Freakshow commands Danny to attack Sam. Sam finds herself blindfolded and forced to perform for the people on the tightrope. Danny removes her blindfold and then cuts the rope that holds her, causing her to fall. Seeing her in danger, Danny immediately snaps back to his old self and rescues her before being hypnotized again. Freakshow warns Sam to stay away from Danny. Sam leaves with Tucker after telling him of how Freakshow is controlling Danny, only to be reunited with her parents, Danny's parents, and the rest of the angry mob. Sam's parents reveal they have a restraining order against Danny. Danny mind controlled Danny in the meantime has just robbed Amity Park museum with the other circus ghosts, escaping and attacking the police. The news shows Freakshow, who tells the angry mob to see his show to convince them it's harmless entertainment, then Danny and the other ghosts robbing a bank, and finally reports that Lancer (who is still locked in the closet) is missing. Sam is angry her folks gets to watch a free show and is worried about Danny being stuck under Freakshow's spell. Despite her house arrest, she escapes from her window only to be confronted by her grandmother, who reveals that she too was rebellious when she was younger, and then lets Sam escape. Sam and Tucker look for Danny inside Freakshow's train, but are blasted out by Danny and the trai Danny Phantom Grim Reaper n leaves with Freakshow, Danny, and three of the other circus ghosts. Meanwhile the parents have been bricked inside the circus and are getting attacked by Lydia, Freakshow's other ghost. Jack and Maddie use whatever arsenal they have and commence an attack, defeating the ghosts and Lydia to which the Mansons give gratitude for. The Mansons raging up the angry mob, causing the crowd to smash their way out and allowing them all to escape. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker leap onto the train from atop a bridge where they are surrounded by the circus ghosts, Freakshow, and Danny himself. Sam and Tucker are able to break through to Danny, but Freakshow immediately reclaims him. With Tucker's encouragement, Freakshow lifts his staff up proudly, only to have it knocked off as they pass under a pole. Tucker tries to grab the staff but fails, and Danny grabs it. Danny is forced to choose between his friends and Freakshow as both sides try to convince him. The train speeds over a tall bridge and Sam, in backing away from the other ghosts, falls off the train. Seeing his friend again in danger, Danny quickly flies over, drops the staff, and grabs Sam, who passes out for a few seconds. When she wakes up, she realizes that Danny had saved her. The staff falls and breaks, freeing Danny and the other ghosts, who then gang up on Freakshow inside the train. The train comes to a stop surrounded by police cars and the Fenton RV. Danny and the other ghosts leave the train as the police break in, see Freakshow with his stolen riches, and arrest him. Sam's and Danny's parents both express how proud they are of their kids for capturing Freakshow, but they all still end up grounded. Sam managed to convince her parents to lift the restraining order by wearing the pink floral dress. Tucker says he feels like they forgot something... namely Lancer, who is still stuck in the janitor's closet. Personality This version of Danny is the polar opposite of his good half, being cruel and heartless, and not taking full responsibility of his actions when he was hypnotized at the circus, when his dark side was comeing to rise and essentially replicating the personality of his puppeteer Freakshow he shows to be cocky similar to his dark future self Dark Danny it also shows that he has the same red eyes just like dan. There's no such thing as too much trouble.jpg How should I scared you.jpg| Evil Danny fenton.jpg Evil Danny causing more trouble.jpg Danny turns to the dark side.jpg| Evil danny 2.jpg Evil Danny Smiles.jpg|has the same red eyes like his future evil self Dark Danny Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Henchmen Category:Anarchist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hybrids Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Teenage Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Killjoy